Hitherto, there is known an image forming apparatus, which has a cartridge support for detachably supporting a plurality of cartridges, the cartridge support being provided so as to be movable with respect to an apparatus main body (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/219696). In this structure, the cartridge support is pulled out from the apparatus main body together with an LED support from a regular position to a replacement position. Then, the LED support is manually moved from a regular position to a replacement position. With this, the cartridge support is exposed. Therefore, the cartridge supported by the cartridge support may be replaced.
In the conventional image forming apparatus described above, when replacing the cartridge, the user is required to, in addition to an operation of pulling out the cartridge support from the apparatus main body, manually rotate the LED support to the retracted position in a state in which the support is pulled out.